


Embrasser

by pastelgothclaudia



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Drama, Humor, Kissing Attempt, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelgothclaudia/pseuds/pastelgothclaudia
Summary: In which Cyrus is a lovestruck fool and is led to believe that French kissing is part of a healthy relationship.





	Embrasser

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this little piece of what i feel like what andi mack (jyrus specifically) would be if it was tv-pg on like freeform or something also i was testing out tones in my writing too so this one could be a little weird
> 
>  
> 
> this is literally gonna be a one time thing for me writing for this show because i'm going back to my bandom bullshit right after this and writing angsty fics involving vampire hickeys or some shit idk

Cyrus's hand has been leaking sweat all morning. It's probably because of the other hand that's been holding his, but he supposes holding hands with a cute boy outweighs the slight dampness in his palms.

"Cy," Jonah's voice reminds him of everything around him. He was so preoccupied with the hand thing that he didn't even notice he was packed in the hallway already. Cyrus turns to look at him. "are you listening now? You've been out of it all morning."

"Yeah, yeah, I mean-like everything's totally cool, Jonah Beck. It's-I mean, I'm fine," Cyrus mentally slaps himself in the head for his lousy way of assurance.

Jonah sighs, but Cyrus guesses it's out of relief as he beams his signature (but not patent pending) Jonah Beck Smile that could probably light up the entire continent. "No need to worry dude, you don't even have to call me by my last name. You're my boyfriend, dude."

That's the part that actually scares him the most.

He doesn't even remember how it happened in the first place, really. There was the whole "coming out" thing (though admittedly it was like stumbling out and hitting your head on the sidewalk) then Jonah and Andi broke up, and now here he is, Jonah Beck calling him his boyfriend and willingly holding his hand in the hallway.

The bell rings before Cyrus can think about it too much.

“Aw man, the bell. Oh well, see ya, Cy Guy!” Jonah gives him a quick peck on the lips before he releases his hand and runs to homeroom, leaving Cyrus frozen with a smile in the hall.

-

“Dude, calm down.” Buffy says. She and Andi been hearing Cyrus’s excitement for three periods straight. Unfortunately for them, the class doesn’t have any work, leaving them with another long-winded, one-sided conversation about Jonah.

“But _Buffy_ , this is serious business. It’s Jonah Beck Business. J.B.B.! Andi, you gotta back me up on this.” Cyrus shakes Andi’s shoulders to emphasize the importance.

Andi rolls her eyes, but smiles. “Cyrus, it’s no big deal. You’re dating, it’s just normal. Kisses will always be a part of that. It’s like a package deal.”

“The _real_ question is if you’ve kissed with tongue yet,” The three of them turn around to find the source of the voice. It’s Loren Heather of course, who’s dated about fifteen guys since Kindergarten and she’s only an eighth grader.

“I mean,” Loren continues. “A guy only _really_ likes you if you french kiss him and he does it back.” Really? Cyrus thinks about it for a moment. Would this mean being a good boyfriend? Would that mean Jonah would really, _really_ like him?

“Shut up, Loren. Everyone knows you tongued Tommy Davis because you told him that cured his sore throat. Both of you got mono.” Buffy tells it straight to the point, although in this situation, Cyrus isn’t very sure if it’s a good or bad thing.

Loren scoffs, her head still held high. “Badge of honor comes with a price, I guess. It doesn’t matter now because it went away _and_ we’re still dating.”

“Oh really?” Andi says, snickering a little. “Isn’t he dating Anna Gray? No, no, no, no, no, it was Cindy C. Tawni Holly? Or was it-”

“Ugh!” Loren groans and walks away fuming. Andi and Buffy high-five and laugh as she walks away, but Cyrus looks down at his lap sadly.

They take notice and mirror his misery, Buffy wrapping an arm around his back.

“Is Loren right? Is that really how people show how much they love them?”

“Cyrus, it’s fine. You can show how much you love Jonah through hallway kisses. It’s the dating package remember?” Andi says.

“Yeah, b-but what if I want the premium dating package? Y’know tongue shoving ‘n stuff.”

“I don’t think any of us are ready for the premium package,” Buffy says, patting him on the back. “Besides, I don’t think you’d be the type to pull anything like that.”

Cyrus breaks from Buffy’s hold and their pity for him in general. “I don’t care. I’ll do it for Jonah. I can be premium package. Heck, I can be the premium package with one of those R rated movies my mother never lets me watch or buy. You’ll see.” He walks away in what he hopes to be in a menacing fashion, finger pointed at them and eyebrows furrowed, but he forgets to look where he’s going, as he slams into the door.

“You do know the bell hasn’t rung yet, right?” Andi notes as he recovers from the impact.

Just when he’s about to say that, yes, he _did_ know the bell hasn’t rung yet and he was looking where he was going, the bell actually does ring. This of course, prompts every student in the entire school to stream into the hallway, trampling his kinda limp, fragile body with them.

He looks up and besides seeing sneakers with gum on the soles and really badly streaked hair, he sees the bell and glares.

He really hopes the school gets rid of those.

-

Having four parents can be great, he supposes, they’re always protective of him and like giving him that sweet, sweet combo of cash and stuff he likes every holiday. But the thing is they’re all shrinks. That means the constant questioning of his feelings, the almost overbearing analysis they make in front of him, and jumping to conclusions (specifically the time he wore a little _too_ much of his stepdad’s Axe spray in a poor attempt at his quest of being a manly man and all four of his parents confronted him on his “marijuana madness”).

That’s why he likes it when he’s left alone in the house for some alone time (or Cy Time as he mentally calls it). His parents are out there analyzing people with far larger problems than his and Cyrus can enjoy the comfortable silence snuggled in the house. He especially likes it because now he can look up anything he wants without anyone looking over his shoulder.

 _tongue kiss,_ he enters into the search bar. Millions of results pop up in a flash.

Cyrus grins at the screen. Perfect, all he has to do is read up and pull it off. He eagerly clicks a result.

He regrets it immediately.

Cyrus widens his eyes at the monstrosity of the site and quickly closes the tab.

Deleting his internet history, he tries again, making sure he uses _completely_ different wording.

_kissing but you put tongue in your mouths_

He gets a similar, but worse result.

If he’s being honest, he kinda expected that.

At the end of the night, Cyrus has half his internet history deleted, multiple viruses infecting his laptop, those freaky, gross images tarnishing his mind, and no expertise on kissing or anything at love. Great, just great, he thinks, blankly throwing his laptop in the trash.

-

The only way to tongue kiss Jonah would be to actually do it, he concludes. He’s not going to wimp out, he tells himself, this is J.B.B. after all.

“So yeah, eight o’clock tonight?” Jonah asks, breaking Cyrus’s train of thought. They’re walking out of the hallways this time and he’s getting a strong sense of deja vu as their hands are still holding each other.

“Uh, yeah, where again?”

“The Spoon, duh.” Jonah takes out a pen from his pocket and draws a kinda crooked heart on Cyrus’s wrist as a reminder. “Please don’t forget about it this time.”

“I’m still really sorry about that.” The last time he forgot a date was when he was getting something in the kitchen after school and a knife fell and cut his toe so bad that he yelled “Oh fuckshit!” and his parents lowkey scolded him on the ambulance ride (“We need you to focus more on your environment and take out your emotions in healthier ways.”).

“I don’t blame you, besides, at least I saw you in the ambulance. Just don’t do that this time, okay?” Jonah smiles, and kisses him on the cheek. “See ya, Cy!”

Cyrus forces a smile as he waves, but trashes it as Jonah’s out of his sight. No lip kiss. He’s probably too good for him anyways, he thinks, it’s Jonah Beck, why would he want to be anywhere _near_ Cyrus? He’ll show him how much he loves him tonight for sure.

Cyrus sprints home and gets ready for the inevitable date even if it’s too early and makes sure to brush his tongue as hard as he can.

-

**_date nite cy?_ **

**_pls don’t go to the hospital again_**  

_Yea buff_

_Also I learned my lesson and my parents hide the kitchen knives_

**_ur still not gonna do the kissin thing rite?_ **

_Ugh u sound like three of my parents_

**_cy…_ **

**_i just think ur just pressuring urself into this_ **

**_u! don’t! hav! to! do! it! bc! jonah! rly! likes! you!_ **

_That’s the thing_

_He just likes me_

_I just wanna show him I love him n then maybe he’ll be in love with me_

**_cy…he loves you don’t u see it?_ **

_Whatevs buffy I’m doing it_

_And I totally won’t regret it_

-

The date has been pretty fun so far, he knows Jonah tried to pull off some candlelight romantic vibes, (the rose he gave Cyrus and the fact that they’re actually eating bread rolls) but they’ve really spent the night talking about the most random, unromantic things.

“What if there were sports where you just threw something random from the floor and the person with the least amount of injuries won?” Cyrus doesn’t even know what inspired him to come up with that. But then again, it was probably the conversation on letting cavemen into baseball.

“Dude, I’m pretty sure everyone would lose,” Jonah chuckles and reaches for Cyrus’s hand across the table.

Oh.

_Oh._

Cyrus sees where this is going. He looks into Jonah’s eyes, and wow they’re so pretty and wow if he doesn’t kiss him right now he’ll explode.

Taking a deep breath, he closes his eyes and just goes for it.

It was a terrible idea.

When Cyrus leaned over, he banged his knee under the tabletop, bruising his knee and making him clamp his teeth on his tongue, and stumbled back, spilling orange juice on Jonah in the process.

Jonah looks up at him, a mix of surprised, pitying, and melancholy displayed on his face. Cyrus looked back at the ground to avoid seeing him.

Big mistake. He could see the crooked heart temporarily inked on his wrist. Why did Cyrus have to be such an idiot boyfriend?

Before he could ruin anything else, he runs off, making sure he’s as far away from Jonah as possible.

-

Cyrus is having a great day except for the fact that he ruined his relationship and he’s crying into his pillowcase right now. Buffy and Andi came as quickly as they could once he broke the news.

“I would say I told you so, but it seems like you got my point,” Buffy notes beside him. “Hey, it’ll turn out fine.”

Cyrus just loudly groans into the pillowcase to show how much he disagrees with her.

“I think she’s right, Cy. Jonah’s a really nice guy so he’ll totally forgive you for spilling orange juice on him. Besides, he saw you throw up on that double date. At this point, he’s kinda stuck with you forever,” Andi reassures him, sitting at the edge of his bed.

Cyrus rolls his face out of his pillowcase. “That’s just it. He’s stuck with me. I don’t deserve him.”

“Jonah asked _you_ out, he always gets those weird heart eyes whenever see you, and he always tries to act like some smooth romantic when you’re together. Listen, I don’t know how much emo music you’ve been listening to, but you both really love each other.” Buffy explains. The doorbell rings downstairs and Buffy and Andi put on a guilty expression. “Also we sorta asked Jonah to sort things out with you.”

Before Cyrus can even respond, Buffy sticks a tissue on his face and rushes him downstairs, where Andi dashes to answer the door.

“Guys, I really don’t think-” Andi opens the door and Jonah looks really sad and beautiful and Cyrus cringes at the fact that there’s a tissue hanging off his wet eyelid and he’s wearing his stepmom’s pastel robe.

“Cy,” Jonah walks in to hug him. “Are you okay? I’m really, really sorry about last night.”

“You? Sorry? I spilled orange juice on you trying to tongue kiss you to show that I really do love you and I’m not a really good boyfriend in general and-”

“Tongue kissing? You don’t have to do that. Dude, I thought that _I_ was being a bad boyfriend. I was really worried when you ran off and I didn’t even try to call you. I’m sorry.”

Huh. A giant misunderstanding. It feels like a giant cliche, Cyrus thinks.

“Oh well, I forgive you. I’m sorry I spilled your drink on you.”

“I forgive you too.”

“Alright,” Buffy begins, “sorry if I’m breaking whatever moment you’re gonna have, but y’know yay for you guys and please talk out your problems so Andi and I don’t have to fix anything because if you two didn’t remember I have a game soon so-”

Jonah and Cyrus break apart. “Sorry, Buffy, we’ll go there right now!” Cyrus gets his shows on to dash out the door.

“There’s still a tissue on your face and you’re wearing pajamas with cars on them.” Andi tells him.

Cyrus looks down at his outfit. “Oh, yeah, I’ll get right on it.” He sprints up the stairs, only tripping two times to change, seeing everyone (especially Jonah) smile at him up the stairs.

 

-

 

**_hey_ **

_Wut Jonah_

**_u know that one vine where the guy’s singing rly badly to say he loves someone_ **

**_that’s me with u <3 _ **

_Gay lmao_

_Jk I love u too!!!!!!_


End file.
